


Дыхание

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [12]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Пока Хезер дышит — все очень просто.





	Дыхание

Мэл редко задерживала дыхание.

Но в этот раз пришлось — кровь, попавшая на джинсы во время драки, не успела подсохнуть и потерять запах: солоноватый, дразняще-хвойный. Мэл прислушалась к ощущениям и, покатав во рту горькую слюну, сплюнула в снег. 

Ладно, она облажалась. Случается с лучшими. Врага, высушенного в лихорадке боя, не хватило, чтобы насытиться. Только чтобы восстановить распоротое бедро и спасти шестой зуб слева — узкоглазый едва не выбил его, заехав ей прикладом по лицу.

Его смерть не была ни легкой, ни быстрой. Мэл задумчиво облизнулась, поправила куртку, повязанную на бедрах — Бога ради, не стоило смущать охранника видом крови, — и толкнула дверь. 

Под ногой немедленно скрипнуло. Мэл опустила взгляд. Пол был усыпан мелкими зелеными иглами от входа до лифта, и Мэл подумала: какого черта, — смутно узнавая в иглах свежую хвою.

— С Рождеством, — пробормотал охранник, не поднимая взгляда от монитора.

Ах. Точно. Рождество. Мэл готова была спорить, что из всех жителей «Скайлайн» это волнует только Хезер.

Ну, и охранника, оказывается.

В лифте хвойный след стал гуще. На полу среди мягких зеленых игл обнаружился обломок ветки: короткий, просмоленный, увенчанный слегка подгнившей шишкой — для того, чтобы учуять это, вдыхать не требовалось.

Мэл совершенно не удивилась, увидев второй обломок возле своей двери — она удивилась, проведя по замку ключ-картой и увидев ту елку, которую Хезер принесла.

Она была, наверное, в полтора человеческих роста, темно-зеленая и какая-то нереально пушистая. И она пахла — хвоей, смолой и слегка подгоревшим имбирным печеньем, развешанным на ветвях.

Мэл посмотрела на кособокий имбирный домик и сглотнула, пытаясь избавиться от вставшего в горле кома. Она знала, что это ее квартира, что елку и печенье устроила ее Хезер, но на секунду Мэл показалось, что она пришла в чужой дом.

В чужую сказку — смешную, теплую и не похожую на ночной кошмар.

— Эй, — позвала она, с трудом заставив себя собраться.

Хезер послушно выглянула из-за колючей зеленой лапы. Несмело улыбнулась, дернула выбившуюся из смешного короткого хвостика прядь. В ее волосах запуталась пара хвоинок и обрывок пушистой серебряной мишуры.

Мэл с усилием отвела от нее взгляд. Медленно осмотрела елку: от макушки, пока свободной от украшений, до большого коричневого горшка. 

Она чувствовала, как улыбка Хезер померкла. Как изменилось выражение ее лица. Как мелькнуло в глазах что-то темное — Мэл посмотрела на нее и осознала: она уже встречала такой взгляд.

У жертвы вампира, умоляющей о пощаде, но знающей, что ее не будет. 

Такие глаза делались у всех, кого Мэл пила. У бандитов. У копов. У девчонок из клубов. У шлюх.

У Хезер, когда Мэл вгоняла клыки в ее сосуды.

— Ладно, зверек, — сказала Мэл. — Делай, что хочешь.

Пакеты с донорской кровью лежали там же, где и всегда. Холодильник, вторая полка, за бутылкой просроченного кефира. Мэл привычно пообещала себе выкинуть ее к чертям и сделала первый глоток.

Дерьмо это было, а не кровь. Хуже крысиной. Хуже, чем у бомжей и шлюх. Намного хуже, чем у Хезер, та была на вкус как шоколадная конфетка с ликером. Мэл развернулась, прижалась плечом к холодильнику и посмотрела на нее: распадающийся хвостик, сползшая лямка майки, узкая полоса обнаженной кожи над ремнем темно-синих джинсов.

В руках Хезер держала фигурку ангела — видимо, предназначенную для вершины дерева. Мэл допила кровь, машинально смяла пакет, бросила куда-то в сторону мусорки. Спросила, неловко кашлянув:

— Помочь?

Хезер обернулась, расцвела в улыбке. Кивнула. 

Она была теплой. Очень теплой — Мэл почувствовала это, когда подхватила ее за талию и посадила к себе на плечи. Свободной рукой Хезер вцепилась в ее запястье, прижала ладонь Мэл к своему бедру.

Мэл считала секунды и пульс по бедренной артерии. Раз — с макушки елки посыпались иглы. Два — Хезер ойкнула и на мгновение стиснула ее руку сильнее. Три — она разжала пальцы и наклонилась вперед.

У ангела не было шансов. 

— Все, — тихо сказала Хезер.

Мэл опустила ее. Невольно заглянула в глаза — голубые, как утреннее небо. Почувствовала, как щеки коснулись длинные, худые пальцы.

— Хозяйка, — позвала Хезер.

Она смотрела на ее губы, и это было бы так просто: наклониться к ней и поцеловать, а потом выпустить клыки и добавить в поцелуй крови — неважно, своей или ее.

«Все очень просто», — подумала Мэл, отпуская талию Хезер и отталкивая теплую, безвольную ладонь.

Пока Хезер дышит — все очень просто.


End file.
